A Tale of Two SOLDIERs
by Mystwalker
Summary: Alcohol, mako and bravado don't mix. Two-shot, set in the Wutai War. Not yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tale of Two SOLDIERs**

**By:**

**Mystwalker**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

**A/N:** Because finals are upon me and I needed something random to get a break. Readers of my story _Final Fantasy VII: Another Side_ might notice that this has to do with that vague line by Sephiroth in Chapter 18. Yes, this is that story. It's the Wutai War, and Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis are 19, and at this point they're all still wearing standard SOLDIER uniforms. Sephiroth, as I'm imagining him, has his hair not fully grown out yet, so just a little past his shoulders.

**Note: **This is a two-shot. Second part will be posted sometime this week, either before or after _Another Side's _update.

XxXxX

Sephiroth looked up from his book as the tent flap swung open. He had been sitting on his cot, his back resting against the harder surface of the work desk behind him. Angeal was on duty for the night, and Gaia only knew where Genesis had gone off to, so Sephiroth had decided to take the rare peace and quiet and read. There wasn't likely to be an attack that night, considering their forces were still awaiting reinforcements, before taking on the Wutaian fort they were now stationed outside.

Genesis had tried to convince headquarters that they were strong enough to take the fort with the resources they had at hand, but they had been in several major skirmishes over the past few months, and given the fort's location and fortifications, the company had insisted on a siege strategy until reinforcements arrived from elsewhere on the front or until the fort surrendered, whichever came first. For the most part, although the fort itself was relatively well-defended, they didn't have much in the way of offensive capabilities, and Shinra had their supply routes. Conflicts between both sides had been few and far between lately, the two settling into an uneasy stand-off.

It was...admittedly, very boring. But orders were orders.

Angeal stepped through the open tent flap, a heavy box balanced on his shoulder. The young SOLDIER First Class set the box down on the ground with a _thump_, the sound of glass clinking echoing throughout the command tent. Sephiroth frowned at the stern look on Angeal's face, his eyes drifting towards the auburn-haired SOLDIER that entered the tent after him. Genesis caught his eye, rolling his eyes exasperatedly and gesturing at Angeal as if that would explain everything.

At least it told him that whatever happened wasn't completely serious. If it was, Genesis would probably have been the first one in the fight. But the look on Angeal's face was telling. He had been around the other two Firsts long enough by now to tell that it had probably been a disciplinary issue. Something with the men.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Angeal's being a killjoy," drawled Genesis, folding his arms.

Angeal shot him a glare. Sephiroth sighed inwardly, sitting up a little straighter in case he suddenly needed to get between them. Angeal and Genesis were great friends, but their interactions had been rife with tension lately. Genesis was chafing at the bit to attack, and Angeal, unsurprisingly, was the defensive strategy's biggest proponent. The two had almost come to blows on several occasions, which made sharing the command tent...eventful, to say the least. Sephiroth, who was still unused to sharing command with _anyone_, let alone these two Firsts from Banora, wasn't sure how he felt about his new role as mediator.

Thankfully, Angeal didn't rise to the bait, turning towards Sephiroth instead. "I caught some of our Thirds drunk on duty," he said. "I sent them to the brig for the night until we can figure out what to do with them." He nudged the box with his boot. "I also found their stash. Apparently they'd been importing it from one of the villages."

"Oh, come on, Angeal, it's not such a big deal," said Genesis, stepping forward. "It's not like they were doing anything important."

Angeal turned, shooting Genesis a look of disbelief. "We're in a _war zone_, Genesis!" he said. "And they're SOLDIERs. Proper conduct is _always _important. The infantry look up to us. We have to maintain—."

"Yes, yes, honor and all that," said Genesis, waving his hand dismissively. "They're _bored_. They wouldn't be bored if we would just stop sitting here and take the fort already. We came out here to fight, not walk in circles everyday for two weeks getting eaten alive by these Goddess-cursed insects."

"Be that as it may, we can't excuse misconduct like this," said Angeal, in a tone that said that the conversation was over. He turned towards Sephiroth. "I have to get back out there. Can you keep an eye on this until I figure out what to do with it?"

"Of course," said Sephiroth, nodding once.

"Alright," said Angeal. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Mm," said Sephiroth, lifting his book again. Genesis lowered his eyes to the ground, kicking at it with his boot.

"Yeah, see you," he said.

Angeal gave Genesis another annoyed look, turning around and walking out of the tent. Genesis waited until the sound of his footsteps faded away, before letting out an exasperated sigh, collapsing backwards onto his cot. Sephiroth spared him a quick glance before pointedly ignoring him, turning his eyes back towards his page. It was always best to let Genesis let out some steam before attempting to have a civil conversation with him.

"I can't believe Angeal sometimes," said Genesis.

"He takes his duty seriously," said Sephiroth neutrally, keeping his eyes on the page.

"Too seriously," said Genesis, "He didn't used to be this stuffy."

Sephiroth frowned, looking over the top of his book at Genesis. "This isn't about the intoxicated SOLDIERs, is it?" he asked.

"No, you know what, it's not," said Genesis suddenly, sitting up. "You can't possibly be happy with this either. We're _SOLDIER Firsts, _and we're babysitting a fort we both know we can take for no good reason."

Sephiroth flipped the page. "Orders."

"You're just as bad as Angeal," said Genesis, getting up. "Come on. You can't tell me that if we didn't have orders, you wouldn't be the first one out there breaking down that door." He pointed in the vague direction of the fort.

Sephiroth shot him a look. "Of course I would be," he admitted. He turned his eyes back to his book. "But orders are orders."

Genesis sighed, running a hand through his hair. He glanced at Sephiroth out of the corner of his eye, a small frown on his face as Sephiroth turned another page. "What are you reading, anyway?" he asked. In response, Sephiroth marked his place with his thumb, turning the book so that Genesis could see the title. Genesis stared at him in disbelief. "Military _strategy_?" he asked. "Gaia, do you even _have _a life?"

Sephiroth shrugged. He had never really found a reason to read many other books, but he wasn't going to tell Genesis that. "I have nothing else to read," he said.

"Wait there," said Genesis, turning on heel and walking over to his own trunk of belongings. He rummaged around inside it for a moment, his back turned towards Sephiroth. Curious in spite of himself, Sephiroth set the book aside onto the desk, leaning forward and resting his arm across his knee. Genesis promptly returned, carrying a leather-bound novel. "Here," he said, handing it towards Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stared at it suspiciously, reaching up a hand and taking it. "Tell me this isn't LOVELESS," he said.

"It's not," said Genesis, letting go of the book and turning around. "I do read other things too, you know. That's a classic. It's about a war, so it shouldn't be _too _much of a change for you. There's a goddamned siege scene in there too." He kicked at the crate in the center of the tent, removing the lid with his boot. Sephiroth arched an eyebrow as he reached down, picking up one of the glass bottles. It was filled with clear liquid.

"You really shouldn't be doing that," he said as Genesis turned around, sitting down on his cot.

"And who's going to stop me?" asked Genesis. He snorted. "You?" He reached up and grabbed the lid, twisting it off and tossing it onto the ground. "Besides, I can hold my liquor." A smirk appeared on his face. "Probably better than you can."

"Was that supposed to be a challenge?" asked Sephiroth.

"Only if you want it to be," said Genesis, gesturing magnanimously at the open crate. He raised the bottle to his lips, taking a long swig. His face wrinkled up. "Gaia, that's _foul_." He pulled the bottle away, examining the front of it, before shrugging and taking another swig.

Sephiroth looked away, turning to the novel in his hand. "I'll pass," he said, opening it to the first page.

"Chicken," taunted Genesis.

"I am not going to get drawn into this," said Sephiroth.

"Wark, wark wark!"

"Genesis, that's a chocobo."

"Oh come on," said Genesis, taking another drink. "Live a little! What do you have to lose anyway? It's not like they're ever going to _demote _you."

"It wouldn't be right."

"You're not on duty," said Genesis. "What do you care? Come on. One drink, and I'll shut up."

Sephiroth frowned, lowering the book in his hands and glancing over at Genesis. He had to admit, the stress of the past few weeks was starting to wear on him. And he was a SOLDIER First Class, infused with mako energy. He knew for a fact that he wasn't going to get drunk after one drink—let alone become completely impaired.

He sighed, setting the book aside as well and swinging his legs over the side of his cot. Sephiroth reluctantly walked over to the crate, glancing down at the assortment of identical bottles. "One drink," he said, looking up at Genesis. "And then we throw out the bottles and close the crate up before Angeal gets back."

"Sounds good to me," said Genesis, raising the bottle to his lips and taking another sip.

Sephiroth frowned, reaching into the crate and picking up one of the bottles.

Suddenly, he had a _really _bad feeling about this.

XxXxX

If Sephiroth learned anything about alcohol that night, it was that drinks multiplied exponentially. One drink turned into two, which turned into four, which turned into eight, which turned into...well, by that point he wasn't particularly concerned about the statistics.

Two hours later, he found himself sitting on the ground across from Genesis, laughing about—oh Gaia, he couldn't even _remember—_with several glass bottles scattered on the tent around them. Genesis was grinning from ear to ear, sitting cross-legged as he took another drink, nearly spilling half the bottle onto himself in the process.

"And then Angeal jumps straight out of the tree, and I swear, I've never seen him run that fast before—and that old lady was chasing him—with her cane...and that dog..."

Sephiroth laughed. He couldn't help it. For some incomprehensible reason, the image of a teenage Angeal running away from an old lady with a cane and a toy poodle was unreasonably funny. A small voice at the back of his mind told him that he had probably had too much to drink, but he quickly silenced it by reaching out for another bottle, unscrewing the top with much more difficulty than he might have otherwise had and taking a long drink.

"You know what," said Genesis, his speech slurred as he leaned over and patted Sephiroth on the shoulder. He leaned a little too far forward, nearly falling into him. "You're not so bad, Seph."

"You're drunk," said Sephiroth, reaching up with both hands and attempting to shove Genesis off, although oddly enough he could feel himself grinning.

"Naw, _you're _the one that's drunk," said Genesis, pointing vaguely in Sephiroth's direction. He laughed. "You're blurrrryyyy..."

He couldn't argue with that logic. "It's your fault I'm drunk," said Sephiroth, succeeding this time in pushing Genesis away. He turned over, landing on his back on the ground and staring up at the tent ceiling. "I said _one _drink..."

"I didn't make you drink more," mumbled Genesis, closing his eyes. He looked like he was about to go to sleep. Suddenly, that sounded like a good idea. Sephiroth lay back as well, staring up at the ceiling. Well, that was interesting. Did the ground always move like this? It was probably an earthquake. He should probably go find Angeal to alert the men. Yes, that sounded like something he was supposed to do. After a quick nap. Maybe the earthquake would get tired and go away. He closed his eyes.

Unfortunately, it happened to be at the same time that Genesis opened his. "You know what, I've been thinking—."

"I'm sleeping," said Sephiroth.

"Well, sleep later," said Genesis, sitting up. "Listen now." Sephiroth cracked open an eye, glaring at him. It was hard, because there seemed to be more than one of him. That was new. He wondered where Genesis had learned _that _trick.

"What?" he asked.

"We can take that freaking fort," said Genesis, grinning madly at Sephiroth. "Who needs the men? You and me! Right now! Screw Angeal."

Sephiroth frowned, sitting up. "We can't take the fort," he said.

"Why not?" asked Genesis. "C'mon, think about it! We're strong enough—we're The Hero of Wutai and...you too, I guess."

Sephiroth stared. That wasn't a good idea. He _knew _somehow that that wasn't a good idea, but he was having a hard time trying to figure out why. He was strong enough to take the fort, wasn't he? And if Genesis was going to help...

But no...there were orders or something, right?

Genesis tilted his head, a cocky grin appearing on his face.

"Bet'cha I can take it first," said Genesis.

"You can't take a fort _first_," said Sephiroth. "You either take it or you don't."

"Well I'll get their stupid flag first," said Genesis. "And if I don't, then...I dunno, I'll do...something."

"No LOVELESS for a month," supplied Sephiroth.

"Deal!" said Genesis. "And if I get it first...um...next time we get leave and return to Midgar...you...change your uniform."

"That's it?"

Genesis grinned. "And I get to pick the new one. And you _have _to wear it for at least a month. No takebacks."

"Why uniforms?" asked Sephiroth, frowning.

"Because I want to change my uniform," said Genesis, tugging on his SOLDIER First Class outfit. "It's so...boring. But I don't want to be the only one." He leaned forward, holding out his hand. "So, what do you say?" asked Genesis. "Do we have a deal?"

He considered it for a moment. He was really having a hard time finding a downside to this. He reached over, clasping Genesis's hand. "Fine, deal."

Genesis grinned.

XxXxX

Elsewhere in the Shinra camp, Angeal looked up from his patrols as a chain of small explosions appeared across the side of the Wutaian fort. He reached over and placed one hand on the Buster Sword's hilt, looking around in alarm as the camp scrambled into activity. The men around him stared at the fort, immediately turning to him for orders. Angeal opened his mouth, about to issue them, when he saw a breathless Second Class running up to him, his helmet slightly askew on his head.

The Second Class SOLDIER reached him just as another large explosion occurred, drowning out his voice so that no one could hear him but Angeal.

Angeal's eyes widened, his hands clenching into fists.

"THEY DID WHAAAAATTTTTT?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tale of Two SOLDIERs**

**By:**

**Mystwalker**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

**A/N:** Well, here it is, the second and final chapter of **A Tale of Two SOLDIERs**. I've also included a short epilogue, posted as Chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy it, and don't forget to review!

XxXxX

The Shinra camp was a flurry of activity. Men ran this way and that, scrambling to grab weapons and supplies as small, controlled explosions continued to go off in the distance. Angeal kept one eye on the fort and another on his troops, quickly overseeing the preparations and arranging them into units. They may have been inactive for a while, but they were still Shinra's finest—they sprang into action immediately and arranged themselves for an assault. The SOLDIER First ran a hand over his face as another explosion echoed, this one louder and more fiery than the others.

That would be Genesis. He knew he would rue the day he gave him access to Fire Materia.

This was quickly turning into a disaster of a night. At least he should have been thankful that headquarters hadn't gotten word of this yet.

"Sir!" called a SOLDIER Third, running up for him. "Director Lazard is on the line. He wants to speak with you, sir."

Damn it.

XxXxX

The Wutaian soldiers came after them, charging them with wave after wave. Between the two of them, Sephiroth and Genesis managed to keep them at bay, shuffling quickly through the halls of the fort. It was harder than it should have been. The Wutaian fort seemed to have the odd property of swaying with each step. The floor wasn't completely even, and the enemy soldiers seemed to be blurring into a series of images as they attacked. Several times, Sephiroth felt his own sword cutting straight through empty air.

"I don't understand this fighting style!" yelled one of the Wutaian soldiers. He spoke in his native language, but Sephiroth understood Wutaian—it had been part of his training. He caught Sephiroth's sword with the tip of his spear, deflecting it and changing its direction as he took a step back. The spear seemed to come out of nowhere. He wondered how long it had been there.

"Fall back!" yelled another, this one an officer. "He's trying to confuse you! Don't let him distract you!"

Sephiroth frowned, slashing out at another of the soldiers that rushed out at him. That one connected. In the distance, he heard Genesis set off another explosion, accompanied by a gleeful laugh. He would have to have a talk with Genesis later. His explosions were getting more and more disorienting.

"Fall back!" yelled the commander as Sephiroth began moving through the troops, swinging Masamune in wide motions. "Release the anti-SOLDIER weapon!"

Sephiroth stumbled back, nearly crashing into Genesis. He raised Masamune in his left hand, the point wavering slightly as a Vajradhara lumbered into the room, chain in hand. Normally, a single Vajradhara wouldn't be a problem for him, but this one appeared to have unique properties. He was feeling lightheaded and weak, like he might collapse at any moment. The fortress continued to spin.

Genesis looked over Sephiroth's shoulder, a crazed grin spreading over his face as he saw the monster. He gripped his Rapier tightly in his right hand, turning around to face it. "That one's mine," he slurred, running over to it. He extended his hand, and a ball of fire erupted at the Vajradhara's feet, just barely missing the creature. Sephiroth snorted, raising his sword as the world continued to lurch. Genesis was so drunk he could barely run straight. How on earth was he supposed to handle a Vajradhara? It looked like he would have to save him, yet again.

Sephiroth took a step forward, attempting to level his sword in front of him and charge after Genesis.

The world lurched precariously as he moved, the floor seeming to fall away from underneath his feet. Sephiroth pitched forward face-first, landing on the ground. That was odd. His mind felt fuzzy and blank, his fingers...lethargic...was he still holding onto his sword?

Oh well...he figured, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes against the faint sound of distant gunfire...now was as good a time as any for that nap...

The world faded, consumed by blackness.

XxXxX

It was midmorning by the time the battle stopped. In the end, Angeal and Shinra's forces had been able to convince the Wutaian troops to retreat, abandoning the fort. The SOLDIER First strode across the remains of the courtyard, kicking away charred pieces of stone as he made his way purposefully towards the keep. The men immediately jumped back to let him through, reading his expression and the look in his mako blue eyes.

Angeal Hewley was the nicest, most approachable of the three SOLDIER Firsts.

But when he got that look on his face, someone was probably about to die.

He yanked open the door to the prisons, not bothering with the niceties. The guards had fled long ago, and most of the cells to either side were empty. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, striding down the long hallway towards the cell on the far end. Angeal was seething. He had been up most of the night fighting his way through the fort, and that was _after _talking down a stressed and angry Director Lazard. If the call he'd gotten from Veld at the conclusion of the battle had been any indication, word had made its way to Heidegger, then filtered back into the General Affairs Department.

And he _wished _that was the least of his worries.

He stopped at the farthest cell, barely taking a moment to glance and see if anyone was inside. He didn't bother looking for the keys or finding a way to open the door. Instead, he took a step back and delivered a solid kick.

The door splintered with a crash, morning sunlight flooding the dimly lit cell. One of the cell's occupants, an auburn-haired First, rolled over onto his side with a groan, raising his arms to cover his face.

"Angeal..." groaned Genesis. "...Turn out the lights...it's early..."

Angeal scowled, striding over to Genesis. He reached down, grabbing hold of the front of Genesis's shirt. Angeal yanked upwards, bringing the other First to his level and looking straight in Genesis's eyes. Genesis blinked blearily at him. Angeal could still smell the alcohol on his friend's breath. Genesis's expression quickly grew pained, and he squeezed his eyes shut, turning away. "Dammit, Angeal, what is your problem?" he asked.

"My _problem_?" asked Angeal, glaring. "I'll tell you what my problem is. Stand there!"

He shoved Genesis away none too gently. The other First stumbled back, leaning against the wall. He gave Angeal an affronted look, brushing off his shirt with one gloved hand. Angeal ignored him, glancing at the cell's second occupant. This one was lying on his side, with his back to him, but there was no mistaking Sephiroth's head of silver hair.

"Sephiroth, get up!" barked Angeal.

Sephiroth stirred, curling up on his side and tugging a threadbare blanket over his face. "...Not on duty this morning," Angeal heard him mumble. "...Be up in a bit..."

Angeal walked over to Sephiroth, staring down at the other First. He frowned, resting his hands on his waist. He took a deep breath. _"Atten-tion!" _

The effect was immediate. Sephiroth scrambled up quickly, drawing himself up to his full height and offering Angeal a salute. He immediately winced as the light struck him, covering his eyes with his hand and turning away from the door. Angeal shot Genesis a glare as the other First started to snicker.

Sephiroth opened his eyes, studying the area around him. He looked up at Angeal, blinking in slow surprise. "An...geal..." he began.

Angeal didn't want to hear it. He raised his hand. "We're leaving," he said, looking back at Genesis. _"Now_."

XxXxX

Sephiroth sighed as Angeal launched into yet another tirade, resisting the urge to sit back on the wooden crate behind him. His head was still pounding, and truth be told, he had tuned out what felt like hours ago. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to crawl back into bed and go to sleep, or failing that, wash up and get some coffee, but there would be no escape until Angeal was satisfied.

And judging from both the length and volume of this lecture, that wouldn't be for a while. He glanced at Genesis, silently willing the other First not to argue and make this last longer than absolutely necessary. Genesis stood sullenly with his hands at his side, giving Angeal the same annoyed look he had on when this lecture started. Angeal rounded onto him again, and Sephiroth instinctively straightened up, clasping his hands behind his back.

He may have been perhaps the best fighter in the Shinra army, but never let it be said that he didn't have an instinct for self-preservation.

"...don't know what you were thinking—you two are supposed to be examples for the men, and _you_, Sephiroth, you're supposed to be the _responsible _one here. How could you let this happen..."

...So on and so on, ad nauseum. And speaking of nausea...

Sephiroth fought down a wave. He understood what Angeal was saying, and really, he felt ashamed of himself, but at the moment all he wanted was for Angeal to shut up.

"Alright!" said Genesis finally, cutting Angeal short. Angeal turned towards him, glaring. "Alright, we get it. We're sorry. _Please_ shut up. My head is _killing _me."

Angeal blinked, staring at Genesis as the other First took a step forward, coming to stand next to Angeal. He offered Angeal an apologetic smile, patting the other First on the back. "It was a stupid idea. We won't do it again. Besides, we did take the fort, didn't we? And with what...minimal losses? No harm done."

Angeal looked uncertain. He stared at Genesis for a moment, as if waiting for the catch. "Well..." he finally said. "...If you're sure..."

"We get it. Right, Sephiroth?" Genesis glanced back at him. Sephiroth, seeing the opportunity for escape, quickly nodded.

"Of course," he said. "I shouldn't have agreed to this. I'm sorry."

"See?" asked Genesis. "Lessons learned all around. Now can I please go before my head explodes?"

"I...suppose..." said Angeal. "This won't happen again?"

"Never again, I promise," said Genesis, with a smile that might have been a smirk. He pulled away from Angeal, removing his hand and heading out the tent flap. Sephiroth quickly turned his head to the side as Genesis left, repressing a snicker.

Angeal glanced back at him, his eyes narrowing. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Sephiroth, shaking his head. "Nothing at all."

Angeal turned away from Sephiroth, muttering something about irresponsible Firsts, before heading out the door as well. Sephiroth watched him go, wondering how long it would take him to find the KICK ME sign taped crudely to his back.


	3. Epilogue

**A Tale of Two SOLDIERs**

**By:**

**Mystwalker**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

XxXxX

**Epilogue**

Sephiroth watched as Genesis set his tray down next to him at the mess hall, a scowl on his face. He couldn't really blame the other First. Angeal had assigned the both of them quite a few unpleasant punishment duties, at the Director's approval. It had been two days since that disaster of the night, and this was the first time their breaks actually coincided with each other.

"Screw Angeal," Genesis muttered as he sat down, although Sephiroth noticed that he checked quickly to make sure that the dark-haired First was not in fact anywhere near the tent.

"The 'Kick me' sign might have been a little much," Sephiroth commented, watching as Genesis picked up his spoon and stabbed at his soup with it.

Genesis glanced at him. "Oh, you don't know me well enough if you think I stopped there." He shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth, taking a moment to chew and swallow sullenly. "So..." he said. "Have you been reading the book I lent you?"

Sephiroth nodded. "A little," he said. The novel was really quite good. It had surprised him, because so far, he had only ever seen Genesis read LOVELESS. He took a bite out of his own food. "It's interesting."

"Good," said Genesis. "There's a world outside the training room, you know."

"So I've been told," said Sephiroth dryly. He took another bite, chewing thoughtfully. The events of two nights ago were still a blur to him, and he had managed to piece together some of what happened, but not all of it. He did remember something about a bet. "I suppose no one won that wager?" he asked.

"What?" asked Genesis, looking up at him. "Oh. That. What _are_ we going to do about that anyway?"

"No one won," said Sephiroth with a shrug. "We call it off, obviously."

"Well, if no one won..." said Genesis. "...Then doesn't that mean we both lost?"

Sephiroth blinked, considering the implications of that. His mind was a little fuzzy with regards to that night, but...granted, the _terms _of the wager stated that someone had to capture the flag to win, and that if someone _didn't _capture it, they lost. And neither he nor Genesis had managed to capture the flag...

"That would mean we both have to fulfill the other's terms..." he said. "If you want to play by those rules."

A smirk spread onto Genesis's face. "Well," he said. "Don't look at me. I only have to give up LOVELESS for a month. Easily done. But you..."

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he recalled his own part of the wager. "Oh, no..." he said.

"Oh, yes," said Genesis.

"Oh, no."

"Oh, _yes."_ Genesis's smirk widened, and he stirred his soup, taking another spoonful. "...So, tell me Sephiroth," he said. "How do you feel about leather?"

**THE END **


End file.
